Finish What You Started
by saragillie
Summary: Booth and Bones go into a warehouse to search for a suspect, but something unexpected happens.


**AN: Hope you enjoy this one shot. As always, thanks go to redrider6612 who's a fabulous editor. I'm sorry that it's not another chapter of Voyeur; someone sent me some good feedback about it and I felt it was necessary to go back and make some changes. I hope to have those changes back out of editing and begin posting again soon. **

Special Agent Seeley Booth handed his partner a gun. "Stay behind me and don't shoot unless it's absolutely necessary. You know how much I hate paperwork."

His partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, wondered why he felt the need to say the same thing every time. "Booth, we've been through this before. You know I'm an excellent shot."

"Let's just go."

He moved toward the door of the abandoned warehouse. They'd gotten a tip that their suspect was here; now all they had to do was find him. The large main room was mostly empty. Anything of value had been removed long before and only a few empty cardboard boxes remained.

Booth opened a door to a hallway lined with offices. They checked them systematically.

They had just cleared an office and taken a few steps down the hallway when something sent his sniper senses jangling. Without waiting to find out what it was, he grabbed Brennan, pulling her close to his body, and slid through the nearest door, closing it until it was almost latched. While he listened for something to explain the feeling of danger that was twisting in his gut, his breathing hitched as his body responded his partner's proximity.

Brennan was puzzled.

She opened her senses, hoping for a clue to the cause of his behavior, since he probably wouldn't welcome questions. She couldn't hear anything besides his quiet breathing or smell anything except the intoxicating scent that was uniquely him. She could barely see, but then it was very hard to concentrate with her partner's hard body pressed against hers.

Ignoring her pounding heart, Brennan pushed against him, trying to put distance between them. He clamped his left arm around her and glanced around the dim room. Now that his eyes had adjusted he could see they were in a janitor's closet and there was a metal bucket directly behind his partner's feet.

He moved his mouth next to her ear. His voice was so quiet, she had to strain to hear it. "Don't move your feet. You'll kick a metal bucket if you do."

Booth heard the faint sound footsteps, several pairs.

"Booth…" she began. Her whisper wasn't nearly as quiet as his. His left hand clamped over her mouth.

Now she was angry. They were partners. Simply because he was bigger and stronger than she was did not give him the right to treat her like this. It was petty and childish, but it had always worked on her brother, so she licked his hand.

Booth grimaced. Why couldn't she trust him? She should know him well enough to know he wouldn't do this without a good reason. The footsteps were getting louder.

What was his problem? Why were they hiding in the closet instead of searching the next office? She nipped the flesh of his finger. He dropped his hand from her mouth.

It wasn't his first choice, not in this situation, but if she was going to be that way… Booth lowered his head and kissed her.

Brennan froze in shock. Then her body caught up and she started kissing him back. Her brain kicked in several seconds later, demanding that she stop; this was her _partner_. But it was too little, too late. Finally given an outlet for the attraction she'd felt for so long, she turned her head and deepened the kiss as pleasure zinged along her nerves.

The footsteps kept coming as they kissed and he guessed there were three or four people. A small part of his brain remained detached, so he knew the moment she heard the sound of voices in the hallway. Her lips stilled.

Brennan counted four distinct voices, too many for the two of them to take on without backup. This was why Booth had pulled them into the closet! She sighed internally; she should never have doubted him.

This realization pushed away the feelings coursing through her temporarily, but then they came rushing back and she started kissing him again, this time bringing her tongue into play. Who knew when she'd get another chance like this? He'd drawn that stupid line and she'd respected it, but since he'd crossed it...

The soft texture of her tongue took his breath away. He'd wanted her for longer than he'd loved her; he couldn't help but respond, his tongue tangling with hers. One hand slid into her hair. He was careful not to take his lips from hers; even in his passion he didn't forget where they were.

Time had no meaning, lost as they were in the sensation of kissing each other, but it must have been a while.

When he returned to himself, he discovered one of his hands had found its way underneath her shirt.

"Bones?"

In a haze, her eyes half opened. "Why did you stop?"

The desire in her eyes, mixed with affection and a dash of confusion, and her husky words sent a jolt of desire through him.

Hoping she hadn't noticed his physical response, he opened the door and put some distance between them. "I think they're gone. We should get out of here while we can."

She shook off her daze. How could he be kissing her like she was the only person in the world one minute, and be all business the next? "Right."

They quickly and quietly exited the warehouse. His hand burned on the small of her back.

The ride to the Jeffersonian was thick with silence and fraught with tension as each struggled to bring their emotions under control. By the time they walked through the doors, she'd decided it was his fault – the stupid line, the kissing and the unresolved sexual frustration.

As they walked down the main hallway, she began to lecture him. "Your alpha male tendencies do not give you the right to manhandle me!"

Booth sighed. Maybe coming directly back to the Jeffersonian had been a bad idea. He had assumed her silence in the car indicated that she was going to ignore what happened. Apparently not.

"You may be bigger and stronger but you can't just…"

He snatched her into a side corridor.

"Booth! You have to stop…."

His finger on her lips silenced her. "Sshhh. Do you really want Angela to hear this?"

Brennan's eyes widened as Angela's voice rang out in the hallway. When the coast was clear, he put his hand on her elbow and moved her back down the hallway and outside. As they reached the gardens she tried to jerk her elbow from his grasp.

"Where are you taking me?"

His answer was to propel her through the gardens. When he reached the most secluded section, he plopped onto a bench.

"I'll always do what I think is necessary to protect you, Temperance," he said in a harsh tone.

His comment derailed her rant. She could see how his actions in the warehouse had protected her.

"I need protection from Angela?"

He smirked. "You do if you don't want her nosing into exactly what you meant by my 'manhandling' you."

She nodded, reluctantly acknowledging his point. She sat on the bench beside him.

"And bringing me here?"

"It's the closest private place I could think of. Since you clearly want to lecture me… Well, here I am."

Brennan looked him straight in the eye and suddenly couldn't remember what she'd been going to say at all. His eyes were a wonderful shade of brown. She usually chose men based on their physical attributes, and her partner had those in spades, but there was something about his eyes… the desire that had built during their kisses hadn't really dissipated and now it flared to life once more.

As she continued to look at him instead of running her mouth, his resigned acceptance turned to surprise and hope. An expression he'd never seen before covered her face. His pulse thundered in his ears.

He leaned toward her slowly. She met him halfway and they were kissing again, more intensely than before.

"You can't start something like that and not finish it," she said breathlessly, shifting toward him.

Her words had barely flowed over him when her hand started moving, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

He placed a hand over hers. "You start something now, and it will never be finished between us."

She kissed him softly. "I know who you are, Seeley Booth. Trust me."

He nodded and let go of her hand.


End file.
